


Pick-up lines

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pick-Up Lines, Slow Dancing, Sweet, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha lets Steve pick her up- he needs the practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-up lines

**Author's Note:**

> based off this prompt: http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/96941879023/steve-thinks-hes-bad-at-talking-to-new-people  
> Steve thinks he’s bad at talking to new people he’s potentially interested in, so Natasha let’s him pretend to pick her up at bars some times as practice. He most definitely doesn’t need the help, but he’s just so charming and she likes the attention over and over again.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments at your leisure.Thank you for reading!

The press of bodies, hot and sweaty, was rippling in time to the pounding of the bass. The tangy air was muggy and hot and exactly what Natasha needed. She was leaning against the bar, an almost empty glass in her free hand. Glancing around the bar, she noticed a few young men and women throwing glances her way, although none approached her. Raising the glass to her lips, she let her tongue linger on the rim of the glass for a moment before taking a sip.   
Just as she rested her glass back on the counter of the bar, a tall blonde man sauntered up to her.  
“Hi there,” he said, his deep voice cutting easily through the music pounding out of the speakers.  
“Hello,” she answered neutrally, looking him up and down. He was extremely well built, strong shoulders and broad chest topping a narrow waist and muscular legs. His blue eyes pierced through her, pinning her in place.   
“Are you into photography?”  
She cocked an eyebrow. “I suppose, why?”  
“Because I’m no photographer, but I can picture you and me together.” Natasha bit back a laugh but allowed a small smile to grace her lips.   
“Well then you better take a picture, it will last longer. I’m Natasha.” She held out her hand for him to shake. Taking her hand in his, he raised it to his lips.  
“I’m Steve.” Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment. “Would you like to dance?” He tilted his head towards the dance floor.  
“Sure.” She threw back the rest of her drink and placed her hand back in his. Keeping a tight grip, he led her confidently towards the dance floor, where he spun her before drawing her close. He put his hands firmly on her hips and she wrapped her hands around his neck, and they danced. The song was a moderately fast one and they writhed against each other to the beat of the music. The melody was loud enough they didn’t have to talk, just feel the music in their bodies and respond to it.   
The song transitioned into a slower one, and they slowed down to match the tempo. Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Natasha and drew her even closer. They were wrapped around each other, Natasha’s head on his shoulder as they breathed in time with the music and felt it twine through their bodies and into their cores. Steve turned his head so his mouth was right beside Natasha’s ear.   
“Wanna go back to my place?”  
“Yeah.” Steve grabbed her hand and led her out the door. They climbed into the plain black car they had arrived in, Steve holding Natasha’s door open for her.  
When they had settled back into their respective seats, Natasha reached over and took Steve’s hand in her own.  
“Thanks Nat.”  
“My pleasure. Really. You know you don’t need to-”  
“I know,” he interrupted.  
“And you know I don’t mind.”  
“I know. But thanks, anyway.” They had arrived back at the Avengers Tower and quickly entered the elevator that would take them to their respective floors.   
As Steve got off on his floor, he heard a “goodnight” behind him and he let a small grateful smile grace his lips as he murmured his own “goodnight”.


End file.
